


I Wanna Feel It

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Based on the roommate-beard Tumblr post.For Tabs.  Because she wrote the Sterek one.





	I Wanna Feel It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



"Are you seriously going on your date like that?" Theo scoffs, brushing past Liam in their shared bathroom. He gives Liam's cutoff jeans and flannel a once over and shakes his head. Theo grabs the thick rimmed sunglasses from the counter and props them up on his nose, making him look even more judgemental.

"What? She's a hipster, she'll be into it." Liam rolls his eyes at his roommate and continues combing his fingers through his hair, spreading pomade through the newly trimmed locks. Theo pulls the sunglasses off, crooks an eyebrow with the action, his eyes trailing across Liam's face thoughtfully before pushing past him to exit the bathroom once again. Liam pouts at his retreating form. "Plus, it's not like I'm really into her, it's just a blind date because Stiles is a nosy piece of shit. I don't know why he thinks I would have anything in common with one of his fellow Googlites."

"Then don't fucking go." Theo grumbles from the couch, flicking on the t.v. and scrolling through Netflix.

"Yeah, and have Stiles come over and lecture me about getting back on the horse or whatever? Hard pass." Liam stalks over to stand in front of the t.v., Theo eliciting a heavy sigh at the younger man's pouty expression. "You really think I look bad? Should I change?"

Liam gnaws on his lip nervously as Theo looks him up and down. His eyes linger on Liam's jaw and Liam raises a hand self-consciously to scratch at the almost-beard that was growing in quickly. It wasn't much, mostly just a full goatee and mustache, still a bit patchy everywhere else.

"Should I shave?" Liam pouts again, rubbing the soft, thick hair along his jaw.

Theo's eyes flick up to meet his finally and he looks shocked, as if he'd forgotten Liam was even there. He frowns grumpily and attempts to crane his neck to see around Liam.

"Liam, you look fine, literally anyone would fuck you, even though you're obnoxious, no matter what you wore, even if they didn't like men. So, please go on your pointless date and let me enjoy my hour of peace before work." Theo barks.

Liam's expression sours at Theo's snappy backhanded response and he hurries off to his bedroom to grab his wallet and keys, missing the way that Theo's eyes follow him out of the room.

*****

Liam looks to the other side of the couch.

Theo stares straight ahead, shoveling spoonfuls of granola and almond milk into his mouth as Shawn breaks the news to Corey that he asked Topanga on a date.

Liam and Theo moved in together when Liam started a fourth year of college. Sticking around Beacon Hills had been great for the first three years of school. It saved money, and it allowed him to work while taking classes, and he got to be close to the younger members in the pack who were still fighting their way through high school.

Then Scott and Malia moved back to Beacon Hills, engaged and expecting, and Liam decided to apply for a transfer to Santa Jose State, where he could finish his Humanities Degree.

He needed to take his time away from Beacon Hills just like everyone else.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Theo, who'd been staying in an extra room at the loft for years, had moved to Moutain View to live with Stiles around the time Liam's transfer applications were due.

"What?" Theo manages to sound scary even with a mouthful of granola, watching Trini giggle with rapt attention.

"What, what?" Liam smirks. "You know, you're slowly turning into Derek."

Theo stops chewing for a split second, but doesn't look away from the episode of Boy Meets World.

"Thank you?" Theo grunts, bringing his bowl up to his mouth and finishing his breakfast, eyes still trained on the t.v. instead of Liam.

"Yeah, I guess that kind of is a compliment. I'd fuck Derek." Liam shrugs, and Theo chokes on air suddenly but doesn't look away from the show, so Liam continues musing over the older man who was probably somewhere in South America right now. "I feel like I wouldn't actually, cause he's old as hell, but y'know what I mean."

Theo ignores him resolutely.

He tries to watch the episode but finds himself looking at Theo once again.

Stiles and Theo had lived together for a few months in the apartment, before Stiles graduated from UC Santa Cruz and got a promotion. With it, came a shiny new home, courtesy of Google.

Liam had moved into his old space in the small two bedroom condo without a second thought.

"What, Liam?" Theo turns to Liam with wide, annoyed eyes, and Liam notes that the Chimera had put his bowl down and paused Netflix.

"You never asked how my night went." Liam mumbles, scratching at the back of his head and looking down.

Theo doesn't answer.

Liam looks up and once again Theo's eyes are trained on his jaw. Liam scratches at his stubble self-consciously and Theo stands up abruptly, grabbing his bowl.

"I don't need to, I know how it went. Plus, I thought it didn't matter." Theo squints down at Liam before stalking off to the kitchenette.

"What do you mean you know how it went?" Liam stands and follows him.

"A group of girls I recognized from hanging out with Stiles last year came in yesterday. They sat at the bar all night and around ten, a fifth joined them. She smelled like you, but like barely." Theo rambles in explanation as he washes his dish. "That told me anything I needed to know, but even if it didn't, she relayed the entire date to her friends, and I didn't even need supernatural hearing with how loud she was."

"Oh." Liam whispers. The date wasn't bad, but the girl had been flirting happily all night as they went beer tasting, and then when she invited Liam to go home with her, he'd said...

"'No, thanks,' Liam?" Theo laughs, walking past him out of the kitchenette and toward their bathroom. "At least you were polite."

"Fuck you, dude. It's not like I didn't wanna get laid, I just... she smelled like... I dunno... wrong?" Liam calls after him. "What was I supposed to say?"

The shower starts, and Liam can hear Theo's continued laughter.

*****

The weeks pass uneventfully.

Liam has finals, and Theo is rarely home and awake at the same time between his job at the bar and his private personal training job.

They leave eachother notes and leftovers, each one trying to help the other out through their busy days where they can, but Liam can't remember the last time they sat down together for their regular breakfast Netflix or even just a quick dinner where Liam wasn't on the other side of the bar from Theo.

Liam exits his last final for the week and checks his watch, carding a hand through his thick, scruffy beard as he weighs his options.

Stiles had arranged another date for Liam.

Liam had agreed on the condition that this be his last attempt. He was sick of the blind dates. They usually weren't awful, but the last one, the girl had randomly said, "you'd actually be super hot if you shaved the beard."

Liam had laughed it off later in the evening as he sat at Theo's work with Stiles, eating a chocolate souflee and drinking a Guinness.

Theo, however, had growled before cutting Stiles off and making him pay Liam's tab for daring to set Liam up with anyone who thought his beard made him less attractive.

Tonight's date was more than 4 hours away, so Liam starts walking toward the bus stop to try and grab the next bus to Theo's work.

Liam finds Theo behind the bar as usual, a woman in her mid 40's grinning at him lecherously as she talks about her job as a yoga instructor.

"Hey! Barkeep!" Liam yells, taking a stool at the far end of the bar. Theo turns toward him, unimpressed. "Lager, por favor, good sir!"

"You don't even drink lagers, you little shit." Theo rolls his eyes and pours a cold brew on nitro into a small tulip and placing it in front of Liam. "You want some food?"

"Nah, I just came in to stare at you creepily a bit." Liam grins.

"Reuben?" Theo smiles back.

"To go, please." Liam holds out a debit card.

"I got it." Theo walks away to put the food in. He types on the screen and Liam looks down to see the lady on the other end of the bar waving for attention. Liam sips his coffee and rolls his eyes.

"You off at nine?" Liam asks once Theo returns to his side of the bar.

"At the latest, yeah."

"You gonna stick around here and hang out with your friends?"

"Why?" Theo arches a brow. "You planning on taking this date home with you?"

"No!" Liam looks appalled at the thought, which he then realizes is a gross overreaction, considering he doesn't even know what this guy looks like, just that it's another of Stiles' friends. "I mean, I'm pretty resigned to the fact that I'm never getting laid again."

Theo snorts. Liam ignores him and continues his train of thought.

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout and watch t.v. afterwards."

"I do miss Corey and Shawn." Theo smiles and blushes as Liam gives him a judging look. Theo's face is happier than Liam has seen in months, and Liam can't look away from the gleam in Theo's eye.

"Yeah, well." Liam laughs at his roommate of the past five months and a warmth spreads through his bones. "I miss you."

Theo's smile falters, but it comes back full and slightly forced when the bell dings from the kitchen.

"I'll grab your food."

Theo walks out from the kitchen a minute later on the patron side of the bar, coming up to hand Liam his to-go bag. Liam jumps up from the stool and wraps himself around the Chimera, nuzzling into his neck happily, having missed the smell of pack and home that Theo represented to him.

"Ugh, do not get in here with that shit, go. Go get ready to go on your stupid date before you give me beardburn." Theo shoves Liam away gently.

"Hey, uh..." Liam steps back and scratches at his beard thoughtfully before looking up at Theo nervously. "Do you think I should stop trying to grow out my beard?"

Theo stares blankly at Liam, eyes running over Liam's clenched jaw.

"Honestly?" Theo arches a brow and meets Liam's eyes. "I think you need to stop growing out your beard, simply because if you get anymore handsome, then **_I'm_** going to have to fuck you."

Theo winks and walks away, back into the kitchen, leaving Liam with a bag of food and his scruffy jaw hanging wide open.

*****

Theo shuts the door behind him, throwing his keys on the mantle and toeing his shoes off near the coatrack.

Liam stares at him from the dining table as he starts pulling receipt papers and bills out of his tight jean pockets. Liam raps his nails against the glass in front of him.

Theo looks up, eyebrow quirked in confusion, but definitely unsurprised by his roommates presence.

"It's after eight. Why aren't you on your date?" Theo calls over his shoulder as he walks to his room, pulling his work shirt over his head.

"Cancelled it." Liam says calmly, nails clacking against the glass again, one after the other, loud and hollow in the quiet apartment. "I'd rather just hang out with you while you have a night off. Doesn't happen often."

"Kay." Theo smiles softly as he enters the kitchen shirtless and in sweats. "Sounds awesome. Did you eat dinner?"

"Nah, just the sandwich from earlier." Liam's gaze follows his friend around the kitchen as Theo pulls out some uncooked pasta and a large pot.

"Chicken Alfredo and Penne?" Theo prompts.

"Sounds perfect, I'd love some." Liam responds without inflection.

Theo pauses and turns from the sink to look at Liam with concern. Liam looks away quickly and stands from the table.

"I'll pick out a movie?" Liam smiles. It looks forced. "Unless you'd rather watch Boy Meets World?"

"A movie sounds good." Theo smiles in thanks, and Liam nods at him.

Theo stares at the stove as the water slowly comes to a boil.

Liam stares at his bare, broad, tanned shoulders from the living room for a minute, noting their uncharacteristic tension, before starting his search for a movie.

*****

After finals, Liam's schedule is a bit freer, but he takes the oppurtunity to pick up a couple extra shifts at the bookstore.

He sees a lot more of Theo and they both really enjoy it, but something feels off.

The way they talk is different, almost as if there's some invisible barrier between them when they're hanging out or even just watching their traditional Breakfast Netflix together.

Liam brings home pizza one night when he knows Theo has the entire day off both of his jobs.

Theo runs a hand through Liam's messy hair as he meets him in the kitchen. He pats Liam's cheek, hand lingering on the full, coarse, fluffy beard lining his jaw.

"Thanks, bub, I'm starving." Theo grins. The chimera is wearing the most cuddly looking hoodie Liam has ever seen and only a pair of boxer briefs as he walks barefoot through their kitchen to grab a couple glasses of water.

Theo looks adorable.

Liam wants to hug him and hold him and protect him from everything bad in the world, which is ironic considering that when they met, Theo was pretty much everything bad in the world.

Liam loves him now, though. Years have passed, and both of them have changed. Some changes Liam hadn't even realized had happened until the past week.

One of the changes being that Liam is apparently hopelessly gone for his friend, and that ~~may or may not be~~   **is** the reason he's not been trying on any of the blind dates he keeps being set up on.

"Oh my God, I love their buffalo chicken pizza, Liam. You're my favorite." Theo coos excitedly, mostly to the pizza.

Theo picks up a slice and brings it to his mouth, eating a corner of the crust first, like he does every single time, and Liam can't take it anymore.

Something inside him breaks.

"Why haven't you fucked me yet?" Liam prompts, innocently.

Theo's eyes widen and he stops chewing, looking up at his roommate instead.

There stare at eachother wordlessly for another 30 seconds before Theo starts chewing again. Apparently that unbreaks whatever it was inside Liam, because the younger man starts rambling immediately.

"I just mean, you said last week... that thing about my beard? And it didn't _sound_ like you were lying, I mean, I guess you could have been kidding, and I'm just stupid and have now embarrassed myself.  But I'm almost positive that you were at least _kind of_ serious?" Liam takes a much needed breath, and stares, but Theo just takes another bite of pizza and continues staring at Liam in shock and confusion. "I mean, you _were_ right? At least a _little_? Cause I'm not gonna lie, I was going to shave it and then you said that, so I didn't. Because I realized that I really really wanted you to fuck me? Which shouldn't have been a surprise because I think I've kind of been in love with you since you moved away? Probably before? And yes, I was _kind of_ following you when I applied for school here. And yes, in retrospect, that sounds a bit creepy but _I mean_ , I don't think I knew I was in love with you, I just knew I was sick of being apart from you?"

Liam inhaled deep, trying not to panic as Theo's confused chewing face remained intact as the man went for another bite.

"Jesus fucking _**Christ**_ , are you going to say _anything_?!" Liam yells desperately, succumbing to the panic of possibly fucking up the most import friendship in his life. Theo freezes as he does so, mouth paused open to take a bite. "Are you going to fuck me or _**not**_?!"

Theo stares, closing his mouth and swallowing. He looks down at his slice of pizza and then up at Liam.

"Can I finish my pizza first?" Theo raises one confused eyebrow at Liam points to his half eaten slice of pizza.

*****

"Holy shit."

"You can say that again."  Liam pants out, flopping onto his stomach on the left side of his bed.

"Holy shit."  Theo does as he's prompted, staring up at the ceiling in awe.

"Yeah."

"We just did that."  Theo sounds extremely shocked for someone who did most of the work, and Liam arches a judgy eyebrow at him.

"It was your idea!"  Liam cries out and voice cracks, raw from his earlier repeated cries of Theo's name.

"Was it though?" Theo squints and pulls Liam closer. He drapes an arm across the younger man's back and leans in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Yes! I was there. You told me you'd fuck me if I didn't stop growing my beard out." Liam pouts. Theo captures the protruding lower lip between his own two smiling ones. Liam kisses back lazily, a mirroring smile on his face as they part. "Your idea."

"Yeah, no, but, here's the thing." Theo runs a hand across Liam's naked rear casually before placing a kiss of Liam's shoulder and sighing into the skin there. He falls onto his back at narrows his eyes at the ceiling. "I didn't actually mean it?"

" _ **What**_."  Liam growls after a beat.

"Liam, okay, don't..." Theo groans and runs a hand through his hair, still staring at the ceiling. "So, I've been like, hopelessly in love with you for... I dunno? _Ever_? I mean, you're literally the entire reason I moved away."

"Again. **_What_**." Liam bites out, and Theo finally turns his head away from the ceiling to look the angry werewolf in the eye.

"I can't stand seeing you with other people. It doesn't bother me that you dated around and slept with a lot of people, but it was hard to watch when it felt like you wanted everyone but _me_. I had to sit through that pain, and I had to do it all the time because you dated like every single eligible girl in Beacon Hills. But then you started sleeping with Nolan, and like..." Theo gulps, looking away from Liam's softening gaze. "I mean, it wasn't that you preferred girls, or humans, or even just people who'd never tried to kill you and your pack..."

Theo laughs bitterly, eyes red as he meets Liam's gaze once more. Liam looks like he's in as much pain as Theo.

"It seemed like it was just that I didn't want _you_." Liam says, and his voice cracks around the 'you.'

"Yeah." Theo whispers. He looks up at the ceiling again and clears his throat. "But then you followed me here, and I didn't know what that meant. All I knew was that I had missed you _so badly_ every day since I'd moved.  So much so that I didn't care about seeing you with other people anymore. I just needed you near me. I needed your scent and your smile and the face you make when I'm mean to you and you get your panties in a bunch."

Liam scoffs, turning onto his side and shoving at Theo's shoulder.

"And I couldn't stand when you started getting self conscious about your looks over these meaningless little dates that never worked out." Theo's face pinches as if just the memory of it makes him upset. "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen, whether clean shaven or going for mountain-man of the year."

"Hey!" Liam reaches out to swat Theo again, but Theo is faster and grabs his wrist, shifting to face his lover again.

"I just wanted to get the point across that you could have anyone you want, Liam. Someone would have to be blind not to want to fuck you." Theo mumbles, bringing Liam's hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles one by one. "I've always been at the very top of that list, for reasons far beyond just your looks."

Liam's brow wrinkles and he licks his lips, pulling the bottom one in to chew on in thought.

"Hey, Theo?" Liam releases his plump, bitten bottom lip and heaves out a shaky, nervous breath. "I can't tell you I've always felt the same way, but I can tell you that I haven't been with someone since you left Beacon Hills. And I'm pretty sure it was because of you."

He meets Theo's hopeful gaze and it gives him the courage to go on. He eases his hand from Theo's and runs his fingers down the man's tan, sculpted chest.

"If you're not opposed to the idea..." Liam gives a timid smile and his voice gets low at the same time that his hand on Theo's body does. "I'd like it if from now on, I didn't get fucked by anyone but you."

Neither boy says anything for a minute, but Theo leans into the touch of Liam's wandering hand, which he takes as a good sign.

"Y'know," Theo moans finally when Liam takes his slowly hardening length in hand. "I generally prefer to be the fuckee." Theo shrugs nonchalantly and turns the corners of his mouth down in thought.

"Oh man." Liam grins in relief. Theo breaks into a similar one. Liam laughs, kissing him quickly and pulling him into a firm embrace. "Yeah.  That, I can definitely get behind."

Theo snorts into Liam's chest but hugs him back, burying his face happily in the scruff along Liam's neck.

"Love you, bub." Theo whispers and he feels Liam kiss his forehead. "You can fuck me anytime. With or without the beard."


End file.
